Secretary
by Miss Doubt Fire
Summary: Naruto got a job at as a secretary. But he's working for sasuke. Yikes (Sasunaru) Rated m just in case! ;) MAJOR FANGI BASHING


**Sasuke Uchiha**: Famous, Sexy, and the head vice president of the Company: TomatoeL+FE.

What more can a man ask for?

* * *

except the fact that he wants to eat his damn sandwhich in peace without his annoying secretary Sakura Haruno eating him down with her eyes. "Sasuke-kun! you love me alot right sassy chan?!" May kami have mercy on him. 'Sassy-Chan' Wiggled off the she- demon then ran for the door Sakura pounced on him trying to sound seductive saying " I'll make you feel so much better sasuke-kun." Sasuke almost wanted to throw up, he shoves sakura off of him then exiting. 'Damn this is all itachi's fault.' You see since sasuke is the VICE president he had no saying in the hiring of sakura. It was itachi, Itachi was the President of TomatoeL+FE.

Itachi also was brotherly sadistic so just to annoy sasuke he set sakura up with sasuke. "Thats it, im talking to itachi to set up a interview for a new one for today." He marched back to his office only to find a pink headed pest in a shorty-short red dress with a stuffed bra of tissues in a attempt to look like real ones. "Sasu-Chan, Tell me you don't want this full package?" opening her legs wide open. Sasuke wasted no time picking up her stuff up packing."Pack you and your fake boobs out of here Haruno." Sakura got red in anger,

"You can't fire me! i'm your secretary!" She pretented to start crying and clung onto sasuke's shoulder again."Look Sasu! i'll do anything please i love you!" 'This is getting old.' " Haruno if you can give me a good blowjob i might let you stay."

'As if, if this slut actually take this seriously im going to laugh.' ... "Anything for you Sassy-Chan!" Sasuke slapped her "Don't you have any decency as a human being!?" She sobbed. "Get the fuck out, I Don't want, nor need trash like you." Sakura put on regular clothes then left. 'Now heres the the hard part' ..."SASUKE!" a pissed off itachi stormed in. "What is it?" sasuke said nonchanalty. "Why did haruno walk out packed up of HALF of her belongings?" ... "I fired her, i need a new secretary ans this time i'll choose ok itachi?" "You want interviews today sasuke?"Sasuke huffed "Hn, if possible." "Don't insult me otou." Sasuke just smirked.

Sasuke had his everyday bullshit to deal with as he walked out his office life. He has a wife... Karin ikamuzu. You see it wasn't love it was onesided love from karin's side. She always tried to get in his pants. He locked himself in the bathroom just to eat his dinner and work on scheduling meetings. Also they were only together because of their companies making truces and combining. Karin was also helping of asking questions for interviewsalways making it hard for them to talk or say something and just make them look bad. "SASUKE-KUN!" a red hed pounced on his shoulder sasuke sighed "Let's go already" she smirked "Alrighty babe!" karin squealed like a pig. 'Hn im going to need a new wife soon' Sasuke got out of his car karin skipping out following him glaring down the other women.

"Otou i see you are here ready to begin?" sasuke nodded then proceded into the room."ALRIGHT i'll see INO YAMANAKA?" karin said. A girl with a revealing shirt and bleached blonde hair and yucky pale blue eyes jumped up giggling. Karin smirked "Alright this way Ms. yamanaka." Ino blushed then proceded, closing the door then taking a seat in the leather chairs that always squeak when you move. "OK state your buisness and what company you are from." Ino straightned up then blushed "Um.. the Huuyga corps." 'That company is a scam filled with liers and dirty buissness men.' "How can you think trash like you can come in here thinking that the hyuuga corps is a professional career choice!" Karin scribbled down notes. "Get the fuck out.. WHORE." 'Karin..well she is a demon.' Ino scrambled out crying on the way out. This happened alot, karin grilled the wannabes then crushing their pride. Most of the interviews went the same. Fangirls, fangirls, some serious capable buisnessmen, but karin crushed that possibility, then some spies from other companies. 'Last one.. Naruto Uzumaki' "The only guy left had waited patiently outside for 3 hours and 25 minutes. "Alright! the last maggot.. Naruto Uzumaki!?" The blonde got up calmly then walked towards the uchiha's office smiling. "Hello! my name is-" "WE KNOW MR. UZUMAKI!" karin intterupted. "What company are you from?" ... " 'RAM3N PRODUCTIONS' ms. karin." Our eyes widen. "Did you say the namikaze company?" He nodded and smiled. He did notice this... 'Wait isn't namikaze the number 1# company for best rates and deals?' "Alright what makes you think that you are fit for this job?" 'Oh no, karin is ready to strike' sasuke thought.

Instead of giving the red headed women his answer, naruto simply sighed "Well what is say doesn't really matter now right Karin?" ' Wait this isn't the same blonde we met 3 minutes ago, this boy was serious'. Karin got red then said "THAT'S RIGHT! I DON'T NEED TRASH SPEAKING FREELY ABOUT WORKING FOR THE MOST PRESTINED COMPANIES IN THE WORLD!" Sasuke was about to say something then naruto giggled, "Oh karin, If i'm trash.. then what are you?" Naruto's eyes and smile gone darker- "You see, i think you are the one who saws off the un-needed branches of the tree making a Mr. Uchiha's job alittle easier to trim. But you, Screaming your head off bringing your personal thoughts into work, it's disgusting." Naruto closed then opened his eyes

"Well, My name is naruto uzumaki Believe it!" he gave a sheepish grin then exiting. Karin looked broken down, "Naruto.. Was his name?" Karin nodded still empty. "Alright, call him and tell him he starts tomorrow moring at 7:00 am sharp understood? and take uzumaki's advice before i fire you." "Hai, sasuke-kun." 'Naruto was.. amazing. He is interesting, i think i may have a canidate for a new wife'

"Otou, i see you found naruto a entertainable choice?" Itachi entered the room quietly "Indeed, But something is interesting about him."

"Um.. Mr. Uzumaki?"

"Oh Ms. Ikamuzu hello?"

"Look, Blondie you got the job."

"When do i start?"

"7 am sharp tomorrow, Bye."

"Wait, Ms. Ikimuzu i'm really sorry about yesterday you see-"

"Save it, Just don't get in between me and my husband, k' blondie?"

"yes maam."

-HUNG UP-

Naruto frowned. He really felt bad about critizing her job. But her boss hasn't impressed naruto yet so Naruto haven't really hasn't got anything to look forward to yet. What time is it? The blonde gathered his stuff he needed for work then stuffed it into his ! he forgot his ramen!he also stuffed ramen into his bag. 'Yosh! ready for tomorrow' Naruto took a bath. ate. then slept.

"Mornin' Honey bunches!" karin said "seductively"

"Whatever, bend over." Oh, i forgot to mention the reason Sasuke hasn't fired her whore ass is because he used her as a 'stress reliever' It's quite presious actually!

"So impatient Sasu-Chan!" She took off her lacey, black underwear and spread open her legs.

Sasuke slowly pushed his member in the she-demon. 'Alright im going to end this fast.'

Sasuke mercilessly pounded inside of karin not caring is she was hurt or not.

"Sasu-Chan! Sasu-Chan! Im- Im CUMMING!" 'The slut is enjoying this?' Sasuke smirked then pulled out then forced the whore to deepthroat the cum. She coughed then complained,

"Hey! Sassy-Chan why didn't you come inside!" The red headed germ squealed.

'I don't want your slutty-ass -whore children' -Is what "Sassy-Chan" wanted to say. Or, He said this: "I don't want children." Sasuke grimanced then got dressed "C'mon one more round"

the red headed slut grinded her flat ass on the poor raven's thigh."g'the fuck off." He more or less pushed her off while brushing his teeth."Touchy! Well then, it's time for work my raven!"

'raven?' Sasuke sweat dropped then picked up his suitcase. "Lets go Karin."

In Karin's eyes, Sasuke was a "Sparking-Hot-Anime-Dude." Sasuke opened the car door and headed off to work with... Karin.

"G'Morning Everyone!" a certain blonde said to his empty house.

A sudden 'BANG' was heard in his apartment 'Must be Kyuubi' Naruto thought.

He walked towards the kitchen to find a Tall redheaded man in the fridge emptying it's contents. "Yo, Naruto." 'Goddammit Kyuubi.'

Kyuubi Akihama is the next-door-neighbor. But he's MADLY in love with naruto, I mean in a teasingly brother way. How does he get inside of naruto's apartment? I don't know. But He did!

"Yum, Naru you make the best meals ever." He purred in a manly way.

"Kyuubi! c'mon that was my lunch!" Naruto pouted in a cute way. For Kyuubi, this ceased a opprotunity. "You're so cute naru!" He glomped naruto so hard they look like two-in-one.

"Kyuu-San you're squishin' the ramen outta me!" Kyuubi released the blonde "Sorry Naru-Bro,

YOU ARE JUST SO ADORBS!"

"Stop it! i have to go to work!" Naruto said while crawling away.

"What? you have a job naru?" Kyuubi stopped and stood up. "Y-Yeah, I do. i got one yesterday."

"But i thought you worked for RAM3N PRODUCTIONS?"

" I did, but since minato- I mean dad- Left, i don't have any real reason to stay." Naruto's smile went to a 10.. to a 0.

"Oh, so who do you work for now?" Kyuubi said Alil' sadden.

"Um, I work as a secretary for the company Tomato L+fe under Sasuke Uchiha."

"THEE SASUKE UCHIHA?" Kyuubi nearly spat out.

"Yeah, Why?"

"BRUH."

"Ha?"

"Wait. The older brother, Itachi Uchiha?"

"Um, I think so. Why do you ask Kyuu-san?"

"My Ex."

"Shit."

"Yes Naru. Shit. Indeed shit."

Sasuke sat down in his office while having a cup of coffee his slut-wife got him.

"Sasu-Chan, Wanna have a quickie on your desk my sweet?"

"Fuck off, I'm working." He said in disgust.

"Meany. Anywho, Where's that blondie at?" Karin said in equal disgust.

Before Sasuke could answer the door creaked open with a pink headed snotball walced in.

"Hi Sasuke-Kun. I'm here to gather my things then leave."

'Not this whore.' Sasuke looked back at his schedule.

"Oh, is this the slut who shook her ass for you when you were about to fire her whore ass?"

"Excuse me! I am Sakura Uchiha, but my surname is Haruno." Sakura said expecting her 'Sweet' to nod in agreement.

"Whatever slut. I bet you spread your legs for any man who is hot as my Sasu-Chan. IF there was a man as hot as my cutie." Karin was getting defensive.

"Haruno, I believe you were here to get your shit and leave?" Sasuke finally interrupted.

"Oh My! You're right Sasuke-Kun, but i miss you and i LOVE you." Sakura made some weird sexual innuedos with a sharpener and a pencil. Karin noticed this and got pissed.

"LOOK PINKY. This is MY legitimate hubby. Got a problem? Bite me." Karin kissed poor sasuke ON DA LIPS.

"Sa-Sasuke-Kun, How could you? We are the A-Team. The PB &amp; J. But, I really Love you!"

At that time poor naruto got in at the wrong time.

"Uh. Excuse me ladies. Naruto Uzumaki Present!" Little naruto was a VIRUS for the fangirls.

"The fuck are you?" Sakura sneered. Naruto cleared his throat.

"Ehem. I'm Naruto. Mr Uchiha's secretary. Nice to meet you. and you are-" Sakura grimanced.

"Oh? this is the person whos taking my place?"

"Wait, I'm sorry were you the one who was previous to this role?" Sweet naruto was being kind but..

"HA. This Blonde idiot?" Sakura wasn't impressed. AT ALL.

"Look, Sakura. Slut. Whore. Pinky. Fucking George williams, I want you to pack up and leave me and my Sasu-Chan alone." Karin Once again kissed sasuke into a french kiss.

Sasuke wasn't enjoying the kiss, But it helped with the pest.

As Sasuke and karin were making out while Sakura was sobbing and getting her stuff, Poor Naruto watched the whole thing.

"Um. Should i come back later?" Naruto felt akward just standing there after what had all happend.

'Shit. I forgot Naruto was here.' Sasuke bit karin's tounge to signal 'Fuck off.' 'I'll just work my charms to get Naruto back to my knees.'

" Please allow me to excuse myself-"

"No." naruto interrupted.

HOLDUP.

"What?" Sasuke looked confused. NO ONE says no to the SASUKE UCHIHA

"You had total control over these affairs and this is so unprofessional, If i was Itachi i would have fired your ass."

"Whoops.' naruto thought.

"Excuse me? i think you have the roles switched here. I AM THE ONE WHO CAN FIRE YOU."

Sasuke gave his mighty glares of all mighty. HOWEVER, naruto seemed unfased.

"Ah, crap. I'm so sorry i didn't mean it like that." Naruto gave a sheepish grin.

"Hn. Whatever. Dobe." Sasuke magicly moved past that he just got insulted.

" Don't call me that Mr. teme!" Naruto pouted.

"Karin." Sasuke said sternly.

"Yes, My love?" The Slut- Wife spat ( Im just gonna call her that if ya' don't mind XD)

"Show Mr. Uzumaki around, and his desk. Play NICE." Karin noticed sasuke meant the last sentence. She didn't want to get in trouble. Meaning no sex or talking. AND OFCOURSE, Our

slutty-wife can't have that.

"Yes Dear. Hey blondie, Follow me."

Naruto's blue eyes perked up. "Yes Ma'am." Lil' Naru followed.

"Naruto Uzumaki huh?"

'Interesting'

" Alright here. Oh, you're aloud to eat and drink in your office. But smoking is for the porch outside. Got it?" Karin said, getting used to the blonde.

"Yes, i have a question Ms. Uchiha-"

"Call me Karin blondie."

"Ok, Karin where do i fax the reports that are already done?"

"Oh, you see that bin over there? -A rather large folder inside a red bin at the end of the hall and naruto nodded- Ok, you fax your reports or paperwork atleast 10 pages of work material must be put in each day. Almost like a quota. Then put that in the folder saying '10m'

and someone will pick it up to Mr. Uchiha. Anything else?"

"Uh yea, Who's Sakura?" Naruto tilted his head like a child.

" A Office slut who tried to touch my man." The wife- slut said casually.

"Oh. And one more question, When's lunch?" Naruto's stomach growled rather loudly.

"My Husband wanted me to tell you that to apoligise, he is letting eat lunch now or at 12 o' clock. AND STUPID! your schedule is on your damn desk!"

"Uhh thanks karin!" Naruto Smiled.

Mom, Dad, Today. I met new **People!**

**Ok, where do I start? ummm 5 reviews for chapter 2! I know it's a small goal but i wanna see if y'all wanna read it. Well, Seeya next Chapter! Babye!**


End file.
